


Dead By Daylight Silent Hill: The survival of Cheryl Mason

by Wixen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gore, Hope, Horror, Near Death Experiences, Past Relationship(s), Survival, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixen/pseuds/Wixen
Summary: Cheryl Mason, who was previously known as Heather, attempted to rebuild her life after the tragic death of her adoptive father, Harry Mason. While she freed herself from the mad cult that pursued her since birth, Cheryl was shackled by the guilt of her father's death, which made her determined to help other people. However, she was abducted from her world by a supernatural force that somewhat resembles the forces she encountered during her clash with the now destroyed cult, Cheryl found herself in a cold and hopeless place. Yet she was confident and had hope she can survive. After all, she survived the nightmarish events of silent hill.
Relationships: Ace Visconti & Cheryl Mason, Adam Francis & Cheryl Mason, Bill Overbeck & Cheryl Mason, David King & Cheryl Mason, David Tapp & Cheryl Mason, Dwight Fairfield/Cheryl Mason, Steve Harrington & Cheryl Mason
Comments: 33
Kudos: 14





	1. Save the Young Veteran of Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, before we begin please keep these in mind when reading:
> 
> -The story will mainly focus on survivors, most notably Bill Overbeck, Cheryl Mason and Dwight Fairflield, of course everyone will appear with time, and I'll try my best to keep everyone in character.
> 
> -After every trail part there will be a campfire part, so for example: trail part then campfire part then trail part again then campfire part again and so on. The only exception is when a new survivor is introduced which will lead to the next part being a campfire after that survivor is rescued.
> 
> -Not all the survivors are going to be friends with each other from the start, some will become friendly toward another when they get saved by another. Some romantic hints might develop too.
> 
> -The trail parts are the solo trails I played with few changes, for example survivors can talk with each other. But the outcome is the same, whoever dies in my trail will die in the trail part and whoever survives will live.
> 
> -Since the story starts with Cheryl's arrival there isn't Felix Richter yet, but he will arrive shortly.
> 
> -There's an extra robot survivor named Schwi Dola, but she's mainly there to tell the other survivors news (like the "news" option in the game) and fill the place if there was a duplicate survivor since it doesn't make sense to have two of the same survivor. Her main importance though is to let the survivors know if there's a new survivor appeared somewhere in the fog so they can rescue them before joining the survivor's group, and/or let them know if there's a new killer appeared.
> 
> -Since this is the very first time for Cheryl Mason to encounter any of the things in the entity's worlds, some things won't be very accurate for this chapter, like the names for example.
> 
> -This is a "Save the new survivor" part, which introduces a new survivor (and if there is a new killer it will introduce them too), so the places and some aspects are modified. This only applies to parts where a new survivor must be saved. The rest of the trails parts are almost exactly like the game.
> 
> -The story takes place few years after silent hill 3's good ending.
> 
> I wanted to avoid confusion so I made this note, hope that clears everything and I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------

Caring and impulsive, Cheryl Mason, previously known as Heather, attempted to rebuild her life after the tragic death of her adoptive father, Harry Mason.

While she had freed herself from the religious cult that pursued her since birth, she was shackled by the guilt of her father's death. A darkness punished her every night under the guise of abominable nightmares.

To ease her conscience, she volunteered at a crisis intervention centre for troubled youth. Three months later, she aced training and could answer the crisis line without supervision. Yet little could have prepared her for the first call. All she heard was static. The air thickened as black fumes rose from the ground and suddenly she heard the voice of a woman — someone she thought she'd never hear from again.

"Why do you cling to this corrupt world? You know that only God can save us."

It couldn't be her — Claudia was dead. Suddenly, the world spun and she dropped to her knees, nauseous. Hot bile travelled up her throat and she retched warm blood on the floor. Then the spinning stopped as swiftly as it began. Cheryl looked up and saw she was somewhere else. A cold, hopeless place.

Cheryl's vision was blurry, she couldn't tell where she is. All she knew was she got transported somewhere else. She muttered, "No, not this again. Claudia... That bitch is still alive?" Cheryl felt nauseous again and vomit more blood. Then it occurred to her, "But that means... I can kill Claudia this time!" Cheryl was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice something was creeping up behind her, until it was too late. 

Feeling something might be behind, Cheryl turned to look behind her but she was quickly struck and lost conscious. 

**An unspecific amount of time has passed.**

Cheryl slowly started to regain her conscious, she felt headache and weakened. When Cheryl tried to rub her head with her hand she felt her hands were unable to move, and instead heard the sound of chains. Startled, Cheryl said, "What...?" And looked up to see both of her hands were chained by two different shackles left and right. She tried to stand up but her legs were locked to the ground by two locks, each lock is on one of her legs, just behind her ankle, forcing Cheryl to be on her knees while her hands are shackled left and right above. Cheryl struggled with the shackles for a bit, before her headache worsen and she feels dizzy, "Ah, my head. Feels like someone hit me with a hammer or something!" Despite wanting to rub her head, she couldn't. Otherwise she would've noticed that her head is bleeding. Instead she decided to look where she is.

The room seemed to be a large round empty altar room where Cheryl was shackled in the middle. Nothing around except for one door in front of her.

Normal people would panic and get scared greatly, but Cheryl's traumatic experience during her clash with the cult has strengthen her. Still she was afraid since she's still a human in the end, but unlike normal people Cheryl calmed herself more easily and instead of panicking and aimless struggle with the shackles she tried to look for anything that might help her escape. She thought to herself, "Stay calm Cheryl. You survived silent hill, and this won't be any different. First I should look around for anything that might be helpful."

But before she could find anything, a sound of heavy metal object being dragged on the ground can be heard. Moving closer as it's getting louder. Cheryl thought to herself, "Something tells me I don't want to find out what's that noise." She shifted her focus to look around for anything helpful. 

Shortly, the door was slammed open and a monster with the shape of a man but with a pyramid-like object for a head entered. The metal sound was in fact the beast's oversized knife being dragged. Cheryl said with a shocked voice after seeing the creature, "You can't be serious. Another monster?!" She began to struggle with the chains, but her weakened state made it impossible to achieve anything with force.

The monster approaching Cheryl slowly while dragging his giant knife. She looked at him while struggling and said, "Get the hell away from me!" Cheryl lost all of her strength, struggling in vain. Her vision became very blurry, barely seeing, her headache worsen again, feeling dizzy and barely conscious. "Is this how I die? I don't want to die... Not before I kill Claudia, for dad... Dad..." Cheryl thought to herself, while the monster began rising his knife at her. Cheryl's eyes has begun to shed tears as she closed her eyes, her final thoughts were, "I'm sorry dad!" 

But the beast stopped before slicing Cheryl in half, because a small rock hit his back and distracted him. Cheryl slowly opened her eyes to see what's happening. When the pyramid head monster looked back he saw an old man with white hair and beard, wearing green outfit standing behind the opened door. Cheryl couldn't see clearly because of her blurry vision but she can see there's a man behind the door.

The old man started yelling, "Over here you ice cream cone head. You want a piece of me? Come and get me!" and gesturing to the creature. Cheryl whispered, "Dad...?" But the Pyramid head thing ignored the old man and focused again on Cheryl who gasped in horror. 

The crafty old man didn't give up and instead pulled out his flashlight and started turning it on and off, making clicking sound and flickering its light which caught the beast's attention again. The old man said with a sarcastic smile while still flickering his flashlight, "You like that? You like that, don't ya? No you don't. In fact, you HATE this move." The pyramid head monster appeared to be enraging by the flickering. 

The old man stopped flickering and said, "Time to run!" Before running away to the right. The enraged creature started running after the man with his giant knife to the right. 

Cheryl lowered her head, looking at the ground as she has little to no strength left, she was thinking to herself, "Was that... Dad...? It can't be... As much as I hope... But if Claudia is alive then maybe... Dad too..." She hoped from the bottom of her heart that her father, Harry Mason is somehow alive. 

Shortly, two men entered the room rushing toward Cheryl. They both had a key, One of the men was wearing glasses and white shirt with a tie and dark blue pants, he seemed like a nervous guy. The other man was wearing a cap, sunglasses, and expensive looking outfit, he also had a small beard, he seemed like a lucky guy. The glasses man said while entering the room, "Hurry, before that thing... before that thing returns." 

Each of them grabbed a shackle on Cheryl's hands and inserted their own key, trying to unlock it. The glasses guy said to her, "Don't worry miss, we'll get you out of here."

Cheryl looked at the glasses man and asked weakly, "Vinc... ent?" Before lowering her head again as she is very tired, barely conscious.

The lucky guy asked his friend while trading their keys to each other because they failed to open the shackles, "Vincent? Is that your childhood nickname or something?" The glasses guy replied while trying to use the other guy's key, "No, I don't... I don't know anyone named Vincent. Maybe she's... Maybe she's mistaking me for someone else?"

But unfortunately both failed to unlock the shackles. The lucky man looked at his key and said, "That's odd!" Then he noticed the locks on Cheryl's legs and said to his partner, "Try to open the lock on her legs with your key." 

Fortunately, the two locks on Cheryl's legs opened. But since she was too exhausted to stand up, she remained on the same position. The lucky guy said with a satisfied smile, "There we go. I told you I'm a lucky man!" 

The glasses guy nervously said to the lucky man, "But... But... You said the keys will unlock all of her shackles!"

The lucky man said while shrugging and giving a silly smile, "Hey, I'm a lucky guy, not a miracle maker." Before starting to lock picking the remaining shackles. The glasses man did the same.

After 20 seconds of lock picking the shackles the two men finally freed Cheryl, who was about to collapse to the ground but they caught her together, "Thank you..." Is what Cheryl said, causing the glasses guy to blush and the lucky man to smile happily.

Cheryl's left arm was support by the glasses man's shoulder, while her right arm was supported by the lucky guy's shoulder. The two men stood up, carrying her on their shoulders, and began heading to the door, which leads to a long corridor.

The lucky guy while moving looked at Cheryl and said, "You are such a natural beauty, lady. We just have to treat that wound and you'll be as beautiful as a diamond!" Cheryl was feeling very dizzy and didn't seem to react.

The glasses man looked both embarrassed and surprised at his friend's comment, he said to the lucky guy, "Ace...! This is not the time to flirt with women!" 

"Ace? This mans name is Ace?" Cheryl thought while being carried by the men who rescued her.

Ace said to the glasses man, "Easy now, we're almost at the exit gate where Steve should be waiting for us. And there's no sign of the killer yet." With a confident smile he added, "I told you bringing me along would bring good fortune to us."

The three of them got close to what seems like a gate at the end of the long corridor, at the gate there was a young man wearing a sailor outfit waiting besides the gate's switch, looking at the gate. The glasses man said, "Steve, please open the gate. We saved our new friend." 

"That's Steve?" Cheryl thought to herself, she seems to be trying to not lose her conscious by trying to memorize their names.

Steve looked behind him to see the group, and upon noticing Cheryl he looked surprised, "Whoa!" He exclaimed, and seemed to have froze in his place. 

Ace snapped his fingers twice and said to Steve, "Stay with us Steve. Daydream all you want once we're back at the campfire." 

Steve snapped out of it and said, "Right, opening the gate, saving and healing the girl, returning to the campfire then getting to know each other, leave it to me." And turned around to flip the gate's switch to open it.

Cheryl, the glasses guy and Ace reached the gate then stopped, waiting for it to open. The glasses man asked Steve, "Have you seen Bill? He went to distract the killer and we haven't seen him since then." He seemed to be getting nervous.

Steve turned around and said with a confused expression, "I thought he was with you guys."

The sound of metal object being dragged can be heard and is increasingly getting louder. Everyone turned around to see the old man running toward them while being chased by the pyramid head. The old man started shouting, "OPEN THE GATE!" 

Everyone started to panic as the gate was slowly opening, Ace said while smiling nervously, "Steve, buddy, hurry with that gate before we all die!" 

The old man shouted again, "OPEN THE DAMN GATE!" As both he and the monster are approaching the gate.

Steve replied while keeping the gate's switch flipped to make it open, "I'm opening it as fast as I can!" 

The gate finally fully opened, Ace and the glasses guy carried Cheryl and escaped through the exit gate, Steve followed almost immediately. The old man ran with extra speed and escaped through the exit gate at last. The monster stopped following them as all five of them escaped through the gate.


	2. New enemies, new friends (Campfire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in a new world and being saved from the pyramid monster, Cheryl met new people who shares the same fate as her, she must learn how the new world works in order to survive.

Daisy villa apartment, home to Cheryl Mason and her father, Harry Mason. 

Cheryl was standing in front of a door that has the number 102 on it.

She then started searching her pockets for the key to the door of her home, which was on her upper right pocket. After unlocking the door and entering then closing the door behind her, Cheryl stretched her arms a bit before saying, "Dad, I'm home." 

Harry Mason, Cheryl's father was sitting on a couch in the living room, and he seems to be worried about something based on how he was sitting, he was looking at the ground while crossing his hands. 

Cheryl started to get worried as she approached her father who didn't react to her, "Dad? Are you okay? You seem... troubled!"

Harry stood up and went in front of his daughter before putting his right hand on her head and telling her with a warm smile, "Cheryl, you're a grown up woman now. You can take of yourself." 

Cheryl with a confused and worried voice asked, "Dad... what are you saying so suddenly?"

Harry moved his right hand from Cheryl's head to her left cheek and said, "You don't need dad anymore, Cheryl. You don't need me. Dad has to go somewhere faraway."

The apartment disappeared as both Harry and Cheryl now standing in an empty void, Cheryl started to get teary eyes as she grabbed her father's right hand with her two hands, feeling his warmth as she said with a voice that reflects desire to cry, "N-No that's not true dad! I still need you! I love you! Please don't go anywhere! Please don't leave me alone dad!"

But Harry removed his hand from Cheryl's face and hands, then he turned around and said, "Farewell Cheryl, my dear daughter." Then started to walk away from Cheryl.

Cheryl started running after her father while calling for him, "Dad wait! Come back please!" But despite running as fast as she could, Cheryl was not able to catch up to Harry. 

Harry's last words were, "Don't follow me to where I'm going Cheryl." Before disappearing.

Still running after her father, Cheryl was crying, "DAD... DAD... DAD...!" 

**Cheryl suddenly woke up in the woods next to a campfire**

She was heavily breathing and looking as if she saw something frightening. Cheryl was sitting down after suddenly waking up from her nightmare. She didn't even notice the man sitting directly behind her besides the campfire.

The man behind Cheryl had black short hair, blue shirt, brown pants, but the most distinctive characteristic he has is his right metal arm. He was sitting on his knees. From the looks of it, it seems the man was allowing Cheryl to rest on his lap while she was sleeping. The metal hand man asked Cheryl while changing his sitting position from his knees to sitting on the log just behind him, "Bad dream huh? Something about your dad?" He was facing both the campfire and Cheryl's back.

Cheryl turned around while still sitting down, "Who are you?" She asked, noticing his right hand being made of metal, but didn't ask about it.

The man replied with a cheeky smile, "Glad you asked sweetheart, you don't wanna miss the chance to know my name." He stood up and offered his left hand to help Cheryl stand up before introducing himself, "Name's Ashley Williams, the one and only Ash. I can help you in just about anything." And winked at Cheryl.

**Name: Ashley 'Ash' Williams**

**Gender: Male**

**Role: Headstrong Fighter**

**Nationality: American**

Cheryl hesitated totake his hands, mostly because she found him a bit creepy rather than charming like Ash intended. 

Behind some tall grasses not far from the campfire, there were 4 people eavesdropping on Ash and Cheryl's conversation. One of them was a woman who had a ginger colored hair, red sleeveless shirt and blue trouser. The other one was a man with a black hair, green shirt, brown gloves and yellow trouser. Another one was a dark skinned woman wearing glasses, pink shirt and blue trouser. The last one was a little girl with very long purple hair, wearing brown pajama-like outfit with an unused hood and a purple knee socks. 

The dark skinned woman whispered to her friends while looking at Ash and Cheryl, "Schwi? Is this really a good idea?" She sounded unsure. 

The green shirt guy agreed by whispering, "I agree with Claudette, the new girl looks tired as she is." He sounded concerned.

The girl with very long hair replied, "Schwi wanted to explore a new side of Ash. It is necessary to strengthen our bond with each other." She whispered while keeping a close eye on the two near the campfire.

The ginger woman sounded confused when she whispered, "New side of that pervert?! They just talked and he's already flirting with her! He's in for another big slap to the face I say." 

Schwi replied, "Not necessary. The new survivor, Cheryl, has things in common with Ash. Schwi believes that will have special outcomes. Something about Ash that might've been hidden." 

They saw Cheryl toke Ash's hand and he helped her stand up. Schwi whispered, "Look, interaction." And began analyzing their behavior.

Cheryl stood up with Ash's help before letting go of his hand. Cheryl looked a bit uncomfortable and told Ash, "I would appreciate if you stopped flirting with me. That's creepy! Also, you look almost as old as..." Cheryl crossed her arms and looked down, She seemed sad when she continued, "...my dad..."

Ash noticed Cheryl's reaction when she mentioned her father, he realized she misses him so much, but Ash wasn't good at comforting others, although he tried, "Daddy's little girl aren't you?" Cheryl turned her eyes toward Ash who looked down and seems to be trying to think carefully of what he's saying, but since he's not good with this stuff, he made things more awkward by saying, "Look, this is gonna be hard for you to accept but... you won't be seeing your dad again... ever." That was his best attempt.

Cheryl looked down and seemed disappointed as she said, "I know... I knew I was imagining things back then..." Her words reflected her deep sorrow. 

Seeing as he's currently the only one present with the blond woman and thus has to comfort her Ash was thinking to himself, "Think Ash, how can you shift the conversation back to your favor? What is Schwi's real goal here? That sneaky brat! I can't back off now yet." Before looking at her and asking, "What's your name anyway? I gave you mine and it's only fair to give me yours."

Cheryl still looking tired and sad, she looked at Ash and answered, "Cheryl... Cheryl Mason."

**Name: Cheryl Mason**

**Gender: Female**

**Role: Young Veteran of Terror**

**Nationality: American**

Ash looked surprised when he heard Cheryl's name, "Your name is Cheryl?!" He put his left hand on his chin and seems to be thinking as he whispered to himself, "That little shit Schwi! That's why she insisted on..." 

But Ash's thoughts where interrupted by Cheryl's question, "Something's wrong with my name?" 

Ash snapped back and looked at Cheryl's face as he replied, "My sister's name was Cheryl too! Cheryl Williams." Ash explained.

The young veteran of terror replied, "That's why you looked surprised!" Then gave a soft smile and added, "Family never leaves someone's mind don't you agree?" Before remembering another important question, "Hey, Ashley... Do you know a woman named Claudia?" 

Ashley replied right away, "Never heard of her. And I know everybody here, which means this Claudia isn't in this shithole. But there's Claudette." 

Cheryl uncrossed her arms and said with a shocked voice, "Claudia isn't here?! But I know I heard her voice when I was brought here!" She seems frustrated.

Sitting down, Ash looked at the campfire and asked Cheryl, "Let me ask you this Cheryl, was there black smoke or tentacles when you were abducted to here?"

Trying to recall what happened when Cheryl was brought into this world, She indeed saw black smoke surround her before she heard Claudia's voice, "Yeah, there was black smoke. What does that have to do with Claudia?" Cheryl asked.

The headstrong fighter smirked as if he understood the situation, "Listen Cheryl, the voice you heard is actually the entity trying to mess with your head. The entity is the bastard that rules this shithole. I don't know what's your deal with this Claudia, but the voice you heard is not actually her voice." He explained.

Sitting down and looking at the campfire Cheryl said with low voice, "So it's true... Claudia is truly dead after all." She looked up at the brown sky and sighed in relief, a bit disappointed since she couldn't avenge her father's death by her own hand but nonetheless happy. 

Ashley was actually the most surprised of the two, he looked at Cheryl and said "You just accepted what I said like that? No questions, no demanding explanation? Not even asking about this entity bastard I mentioned? Or why I keep calling this place shithole?" He stretch his right arm to show his metal hand clearly and continued, "Not even asking why my hand's like this?"

Shifting her vision toward the confused man, Cheryl replied, "I won't force you if you don't want to talk about it. I've seen nasty and crazy things. Your story sounds believable to me." She explained.

Ash rubbed his head and said, "You remind me of my sister a bit... just a bit." He smiled.

Cheryl crossed her arms and said with a sarcastic smile, "First you tried to flirt with me, now you say I'm like your sister? You're pretty odd Ashley!" She giggled.

Feeling the atmosphere has lightened up, Ash pat Cheryl on her back and said while smiling, "Well hey, that got you to smile after looking like you saw all of your friends die, haha." Not realizing he messed up again.

Her short lived smile turned back into sadness as Cheryl shifted her look toward the campfire and said, "That's because... everyone I cared about died. My dad died years ago, and last month my only friend Douglas died of old age too. I have no one left..." She sighed.

Looking frustrated because the atmosphere got tense again, Ash thought to himself, "Not this shit again! I'm going to give that robot brat an earful later. Where the hell is everybody anyway?!" Wondering why it's been a while yet no one showed up at the campfire. 

Between the tall grasses near the campfire, the 4 people who were eavesdropping all looked either annoyed or frustrated except for the little girl Schwi. The ginger woman said with frustration, "This is very painful to watch!" She expressed her anger.

The dark skinned woman, Claudette asked, "Can we go there now? They look very distressed." She sounded concerned.

The green shirt guy decided to stand up and go, "I'm going. I've seen enough." 

Schwi tried to stop him said, "Jake wait..." But he was already heading toward the campfire.

To catch both of Ash and Cheryl's attention, Jake said, "Hello there. I see our new friend has woke up." Sounding as if he just came and knowing nothing.

Both of them looking at Jake, Ash said, sounding annoyed, "For quite sometime actually. Where the hell have you been? I know you weren't in a trial." 

Jake replied, "I was busy taking care of the crows." He lied, then approached Cheryl and introduced himself, "I'm Jake Park." And offered his hand to shake while giving natural expression.

**Name: Jake park**

**Gender: Male**

**Role: Solitary Survivalist**

**Nationality: Asian American**

Standing up to greet him and shaking his hand, Cheryl introduced herself to him, "I'm Cheryl Mason."

Near the campfire on the tall grass, the other 2 decided to join near the campfire and introduce themselves. Only the little girl remained.

The ginger woman said loudly while waving, "Hey guys!" Then went to Cheryl and hit her right shoulder playfully with her right hand before saying, "Hey newcomer, Meg Thomas, that's my name."

**Name: Meg Thomas**

**Gender: Female**

**Role: Energetic Athlete**

**Nationality: American**

Not liking Meg's greetings, Cheryl stared at her a bit while rubbing her own shoulder that Meg hit. Silent for a bit. But before she said anything, the dark skinned woman introduced herself, "Ahm... Claudette Morel. If you have any questions about botany I can answer it." Sounding nervous a bit.

**Name: Claudette Morel**

**Gender: Female**

**Role: Studious Botanist**

**Nationality: Canadian**

Cheryl once again introduced herself, "I'm Cheryl Mason." To the two. Cheryl looked around for a bit before asking, "Are there others around here too? A guy with glasses, a man named Ace I think and someone who wears sailor uniform." She wondered if the people who saved her are here too because she knows that wasn't a dream, though she forgot the last guy, the old man.

Ash answered, "You mean Dwight and Steve? Of course, they're the ones who barely saved you." Before starting to brag about himself, "Of course if I went with them, it would have been a piece of cake." 

Jake said, "They are in a trail now, you have to wait until they return."

Suddenly a loud thunder-like echoed in the sky, everyone looked up, including Cheryl who asked, "What's that sound?" Since she just arrived in this mysterious world and no one explained what usually happens, she didn't know.

Meg started to disintegrate, she said, "Oh boy, here we go again." Before completely disappearing. 

Startled by what just happened, Cheryl toke a step back and asked in a shocking voice, "What the hell happened to Meg?!"

Shortly Claudette started to disintegrate too, she just made a sudden short scream before disappearing as well.

Jake looked at his own hand before he too started to disintegrate, he looked at Cheryl and said, "Don't get afraid Cheryl, this happens all the time and it's not painful." He wanted the new survivor to stay calm before he disappeared. 

Cheryl looking more worried as she asked Ash who doesn't seem to be fazed even a little, "What's happening to everyone?!" 

Ash stood up and turned to Cheryl before putting his left hand on her shoulder and said, "Look honey, this place is..." But he started to disintegrate too, so he summarized what he wanted to say, "Find the brat Schwi and she will explain everything to you... if she hasn't been chosen too..." Then disappeared.

Left alone on the campfire, Cheryl paused for a bit to let the fact that everyone just disappeared in front of her eyes sink in, she yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" The mysterious events happening one after another reminded her of her clash with the cult and the traumatic time she spent in silent hill. 

"Another trail will start." A voice on Cheryl's left side said that. 

Once Cheryl turned, she saw a short girl with very long purple hair and disk-like object on the right side of her head, she was wearing pajama-like dress with long sleeves and purple knee socks. She was standing a bit away from the campfire.

The short girl continued, "Those four were chosen for the next trail. They got transferred somewhere for the trail." Her voice is low and she seems like a shy girl.

The little girl might seem and talk like humans, but the metal objects protruding from her head and ears makes it doubtful. 

"And who are you?! You don't seem like normal girl!" Cheryl asked, fully expecting another shocking answer, since everything that happened so far shouldn't be believable if told to a normal person. 

"Schwi Dola..." The mysterious girl answered, then put her left hand slightly in front of her chest and her right hand on her ring finger while looking at it, as if something was suppose to be there. "... that name... Riku gave it to me. It was a gift, from the one precious to me."

**Name: Schwi Dola**

**Gender: Female**

**Role: Soulless Analyst**

**Nationality: Unknown**

Remembering Ashley's words about finding someone named Schwi who will explain what's happening, Cheryl asked, "Schwi? You're the one Ashley talked about?!"

As a response to her question, Schwi nods before lower her hands and looks at Cheryl then says, "Yes, seeing as everyone else is either in a trail or resting, Schwi will be your guide." She approached Cheryl and offered her hand to shake while giving a slight smile, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Cheryl Mason."

While still somewhat doubtful of Schwi, Cheryl decided to not be hasty in judgment and accepted the handshake, assuming that Schwi heard Cheryl when she introduced herself twice earlier, which is the only explanation Cheryl could think of, "It's nice to meet..." That's when Cheryl touched Schwi's hand and felt it has a metal feeling to it, besides the flesh feel, "You're... A ROBOT?!" Cheryl said, feeling shock and surprise.

Schwi ended the handshake and said, "Schwi is an Ex-Machina." As she proceeded to take off her outfit. 

However she was stopped by Cheryl who said, "Hey, what do you think your doing?!" Feeling it was wrong.

But Schwi assured Cheryl that it's normal, telling her she's a machine, "It's okay. Schwi is an Ex-Machina. No genital. No problem." 

Hesitated at first, but since nothing is as it seems in this place, just like the other world and silent hill's mysterious events, Cheryl allowed Schwi to remove her one piece outfit, which revealed that underneath her outfit her body contains visible metallic parts, like the beginning of her shoulders and little parts on her chest, though on her left side, under her arm lies the most visible metal parts of her body, from her armpit to her hip are all metal. 

It was clear that Schwi is not a human as she had metal parts throughout her body, and she didn't have sexual parts on her chest or between her legs. Cheryl said, "You ARE a robot! But why are you showing me?"

Schwi put on her outfit back and answered, "Trust is one of the most crucial parts of escaping the killer and surviving the trails, Schwi is showing you that being a human or an Ex-Machina means little, we are in the same situation." Again, Schwi touched her left ring finger with her right hand and looking at it while saying, "Schwi wants to return home. Return to Riku." Then looked at Cheryl and seemed determined, slightly rising her voice, "That's why we must help each other, survivors must help one another to escape from the killer." 

The mentioning of killer reminded Cheryl of her near-death experience when she arrived in this world, She asked the Ex-Machina, "Killer? You mean that pyramid head thing with giant knife?" 

Nodding as a positive answer, Schwi added, "There are other killers besides the one you met." Schwi sat down on the log and facing the campfire, before picking a pebble and throw it at the fire, which caused the smoke to form the image of the monster that almost killed Cheryl, "That one is called the executioner. His real name is "Pyramid Head". He arrived at the same time you did."

**Name: Pyramid Head**

**Gender: Male**

**Role: Executioner**

**Nationality: Unknown**

Cheryl sat down on the log next to Schwi while looking at the monster's image and said to herself, "There are others besides this thing?" Shortly the image disappeared and the campfire now producing ordinary smoke.

Standing up and turning to face Cheryl, Schwi said, "Allow Schwi to explain what's going to happen to you from now on, And how this world works." 

**Schwi started to explain to Cheryl everything she should know about, everything the rest of the survivors including Schwi know about this world, the survivors' way of surviving and some plans that help making one's decision in certain situations, then started explaining the killers' role and how they try to sacrifice the survivors to please their master, the entity. Schwi also explained to Cheryl about the offerings and how it can affect the entity's decision in making a realm for a trail to a survivor's advantage or disadvantage. After that, the Ex-Machina explained how emotions are one of the survivor's greatest ally, explaining how building a good relationship with fellow survivors can increase the chances of surviving. Not only that, Schwi also explained how somethings in this world are illogical but it happens regardless, and how there are "rules" both the survivors AND killers must follow, breaking a rule will force a harsh punishment upon the violator. Cheryl was taking all that information surprisingly well, it's all thanks to her already experiencing crazy events beforehand. Explaining even more things a survivor should know, Schwi almost finished teaching Cheryl everything she should know, now she's teaching about the bloodpoints.**

Materializing a single bloodpoint on her palm Schwi explained, "This is a bloodpoint, you can earn bloodpoints by nearly doing anything in a trail, escaping from the killer, helping other survivors, surviving the trail among others. bloodpoints are crucial to both survivors and killers. They are currency and allows us to purchase items or enhancers to an item we call it add-on." 

**A bloodpoint**

Grabbing the bloodpoint with both her hands, Schwi said, "They are also edible." Before consuming it and adding, "Consuming bloodpoints strengthens survivors and allow us to evolve our own skills, or other's skills taught to us." 

Cheryl looked disgusted at the idea of consuming bloodpoints, given it's name and nature of this world didn't help at all, "We have to eat... these things?" She looked uncomfortable.

Noticing her disgust, the Ex-Machina assured Cheryl, "Don't worry, if you can't consume a raw bloodpoint you can transform it into something you are more familiar with." Before materializing another bloodpoint and changing it into a candy piece, "Poof." She said, then ate the candy. 

Cheryl looked more at ease now, since she now understand what's going on in this world, she had a personal question to Schwi herself, "Can I ask you something, Schwi?"

Schwi tilted her head, looking like she's waiting for the question.

"The way you talk... it sounds very human. Can you talk in different ways too? Like, mimicking someone else's speech?" Since this is the first time seeing something resembling a robot or an android outside of movies, Cheryl wondered what she's capable of.

The Ex-Machina answered with, "Correct. Schwi can do that." Then suggested, "Does Cheryl want to see Schwi's original personality? Schwi can switch back to the original personality after arriving in this world and was fixed." 

Thinking for a bit, but seeing as this maybe is the only opportunity she might get, Cheryl said, "Yeah. I want to see your original personality."

Schwi closed her eyes, saying to herself, "Reinstate personality..." And after a few seconds passed, Schwi opened her eyes but they now seems lacking emotions, her voice too became static in tune, "Greetings. This unit's designation number is Üc207Pr4f57t9. Better known as Schwi Dola to humans." 

Amazed by the change in personality, Cheryl said, "Whoa! You're like a completely different person!" 

As a response to that comment Schwi said, "Correction. This unit is the same, only personality changed." In the same static voice. 

Having other questions to ask, Cheryl said, " Do you feel pain?" 

To which Schwi replied, "Positive. After arriving in this world, this unit can feel harm and other characteristics that belongs to living beings." Schwi crossed her arms and looked down like she's thinking, "Illogical. This unit should not be able to have any sensation as there are no sensitive transmission in the circuits."

The two heard an old man's voice coming from behind Cheryl, "The new one is awake and well I see." 

That voice was familiar to Cheryl, who turned around with a big smile on her face as she said happily, "DAD!" But her smile quickly faded because the old man wasn't really her father, just his voice sounded similar. He was the same old man who wore green outfit and had a cigarette from before. Cheryl quickly looked away, embarrassed as she apologized, "Sorry, you sounded similar..."

The old man said, "Don't worry about it. I've been mistaken a lot. But being mistaken for a dad is a first time, haha." He tried to lightened the mood. But it didn't work. 

Schwi looked and said to the old man, "Coincidence. Good timing William, we were about to go to the practical lessons." 

The old man turned to Schwi and said, "You switched to that robotic personality again?" He sounded a bit annoyed. 

The machine girl answered, "Positive. Cheryl wanted to hear how this unit's original personality sounds." 

The old man looked at Cheryl and asked her with a confused look, "You like how she sounds this way?! She sounds like a robot trying so hard to blend with humans." He sounded genuinely surprised.

Cheryl looked at the man and said while scratching her head, looking unsure with a slight smile, "I got curious and wanted to know how she sounds as a robot." The atmosphere lightened a bit.

Schwi still talking to William, "Proposal. This unit would like you to participate in the practical lesson for better understanding." Suggesting the old man to help her teach Cheryl.

His response was, "Alright, I will help ya teach our friend, but only if you stopped talking like that. It's creepy." 

In response, Schwi said, "Understood." Then lowered her head and closed her eyes, saying, "Transition. Shifting personality." Then paused for few seconds before slowly opening her eyes, looking like a shy girl again. 

William kneeled and rubbed her head and saying with a big smile, "That suits you better my dear." 

Schwi covered her mouth with the sleeve on her right arm and said while looking away, as if shy, "Thank you." Her voice is low again. 

"Ah, William?" Cheryl said behind the old man, causing him to stand up again and turn to face her, "Thank you, for saving me back then." Cheryl looked embarrassed as she was scratching her head, "You were the one who distracted that monster right? While I was chained and all."

The old man pat Cheryl's shoulder and said with a cheerful smile, "What are you saying? I didn't do anything that's worth mentioning. I'm just happy to see you're well." Then remembered, "Oh right, I didn't tell you my name yet, sorry that was rude of me." He toke his cigarette out of his mouth and introduced himself, "I'm William Overbeck. But you can call me Bill. Everyone does that." Then put his cigarette back.

**Name: William 'Bill' Overbeck**

**Gender: Male**

**Role: Old Soldier**

**Nationality: American**

Cheryl introduced herself with a smile, "My name's Cheryl Mason. Nice to meet you." She wasn't sure why, but she feels calm and cheerful when seeing Bill, probably because he reminds her of her father, Harry Mason.

Bill pat her shoulders twice and told Cheryl, "Come now, let's prepare you for the messed up horse shit you will see here. Don't worry, I know you have what it takes in ya." Then turned to Schwi and asked, "Shall we start?"

Nodding as a positive response, Schwi said, "This way." Before started heading away from the campfire toward the fog, Bill and Cheryl followed her.

**The three of them kept walking until the fog started to lessen, revealing they are in a different forest-like environment, there are big rocks, crows and trees, every few meters. Another notable object is a generator in the middle of the forest.**

**A generator**

Schwi, Bill and Cheryl stopped in front of the generator and Schwi started explaining, "This is a generator, it is connected to the escape gate." And pointed at a closed gate to their left, and continued, "There are various generators in a single trail, our goal is to repair five generators to power up the gate and escape." Then Schwi went to the generator and started working on it, saying to Cheryl, "Schwi will demonstrate how to repair a generator now." 

Bill told Cheryl while watching Schwi fix the generator, "Watch and learn, we'll be doing this for a while." 

The generator started making noises, indicating it started to work. Schwi while still working on fixing the generator commented, "When working on something like repairing a generator, sometimes something unexpected might occur, we call it "skill check". Successfully completing a skill check will allow you to continue your action without issue. But failing it will have undesirable consequences." 

Bill further explained, "The generator will go "Boom" and some of your work will blow away with it. But the real bad news is the killer will know your location and must likely going after you." 

The generator Schwi was working on made an extremely loud explosion sound and emitted a strong light with lots of sparks, Schwi herself shied away from the generator before starting to work on it again. Both Bill and Cheryl turned her way, Bill commented, "Just like that." 

Shortly started helping Schwi fixing the generator, "Here, let me give you a hand." 

Schwi said, "Thank you." Before turning to Cheryl and explaining to her, "You can also help someone else fix a certain generator. It will accelerate the repairing process." 

Few seconds passed and the generator made a "click" sound and started working properly, the gate near them made an alarm-like sound, Bill explained, "That sound means the gates are fully powered and can be unlocked." He then went to the switch and flipped it.

Schwi stated, "The gates requires 20 seconds to be opened. Letting go of the switch will halt the process." As Schwi was explaining and Bill opening the gate, the 3 lights above the switch started to light one after another, when the last light opened a "beep" sound went off and shortly the gate fully opening, showing an open field behind the gate. "That exit will lead back to the campfire." Schwi said.

Cheryl summarized, "In short. I have to fix five generators while running away from the killer, Power the gate then escape?" 

Bill nods, "That's usually how it goes. But sometimes if the killer killed all your friends while there are generators to fix you still have hope." He gestured for them to follow, leading them to a closed trapdoor, explaining, "This is the hatch. Normally it's closed but if you are the only survivor left alive on the trail, the hatch will automatically open, escaping through the hatch will lead you back to the campfire too. But beware, the killers can close the hatch if they found it first and it was open." 

Pointing at a hidden weird object with skulls on top of it, Schwi taught Cheryl, "That thing is called totem. Totems are placed in trails like generators, they belong to the killer and are dangerous to survivors."

Going to the totem and beginning to dismantle it, "Survivors can break totems to disable their effect, if it has one. We call that action "Cleansing". There are 2 types of totems, a dull totem and a hex totem. Dull totems look like this one, hex totems are like dull totems but they emit light." Finishing cleansing the totem, the totem broke and fell apart.

Cheryl commented at the totem, "That thing was there the whole time? I didn't notice!" Because it was close to them yet she didn't see it until Schwi pointed out.

Schwi clapped her hands twice, in a blink of an eye everything returned to when they just arrived in the practice ground, the three of them standing in front of the now stopped generator and the gate closed. 

Confused at what just happened, Cheryl looked around them and asked, "What just happened?"

The old soldier answered, "Ah yes, you see. The little girl just reset this place. It's the only place she can do that or have any sort of power beyond what we survivors have."

Turning to them and pointing at the generator, Schwi said, "Try to repair the generator now." 

Hesitating, specially after knowing the generator can explode, Cheryl said, "But what if I messed up?" 

Bill pat Cheryl's back and said, "Don't worry about that. You're here to make mistakes and learn." Reassuring her. 

Feeling safe, Cheryl tried to apply what she learned from watching Schwi and Bill fixing the generator. However they made it seem easier than it is. The generator exploded 3 times in a row in a matter of 20 seconds. Cheryl looked at her tutors, feeling like she messed up. But neither Bill nor Schwi said any criticism, instead they looked normal because they didn't want to pressure her. With determination, Cheryl went back to working on the generator and after 80 seconds the generator was fixed. Cheryl looked happy with her achievement, she looked at her instructors with a happy smile. 

Applauding a bit, Schwi said with a slight smile and a happy low voice, "Nicely done." To encourage the new survivor.

The old soldier said, "Don't let it get to your head though. There are other things you need to watch out for." Trying to warn her of the dangers of the trails. He pointed at the gate and said, "Now all you have to do is open the gate and you're free to go."

To finish her first lesson, Cheryl went and flipped the switch to open the gate. After sometime passed the gate fully opened. Schwi went running to the exit then stopped before the open field and gestured the two to follow her, "The next lesson awaits." And continued to run. 

Feeling like they might lose her, Cheryl ran after the little machine girl saying, "Schwi wait for us!" Bill followed without a rush.

**The next area is still in the same forest, but now there is a shack in front of the three. There are many junks and pillars with hooks lying around.**

Bill toke the cigarette out of his mouth and let out a visible breath, "The killer's shack eh?" Before putting back his cigarette. 

Explaining why they are here, Schwi said, "This is a killer's shack, sometimes it contains the most dangerous place for us survivors, the basement." 

Further explaining, Bill said, "The basement is extremely dangerous because it has only one entrance which means if the killer knows you're down there, you are done for the most part." Naturally, someone would want to get as far away from the basement as possible after knowing that. "That being said, There's also always a chest inside the shack that might has something good." He explained why some would want to choose to get inside the basement. 

"Because this is a practice ground, you are not in real danger but the feelings are real." Schwi said while taking off her one-piece outfit, and giving it to Bill to hold it for her. "Schwi will demonstrate the technique we call "Looping". Bill will teach you the other aspects of this lesson." She turned to Bill and Cheryl and asked them, "Now please hide." 

Signaling the new survivor to follow, Bill hid behind a boulder and said, "Watch closely Cheryl, looping is when you force the killer to follow you in a place while you circle around it. It's main goal is to buy the other survivors as much time as you can." While Schwi went away somewhere, Bill added, "Sometimes you find pallets, you can throw them down to create distance between yourself and the killer."

Suddenly the atmosphere became very tense, feeling the pressure, Cheryl's heart began to beat faster than normal, so did Bill's heart, She asked, "What's happening? Everything feels heavy all of a sudden!" She was confused and afraid.

Explaining what's going on, Bill looked at Cheryl and said, "Your heart beats means that the killer is close, whenever you feel them you better watch out too. Your heart will beat faster when the killer is closer to you. It acts like a radar." Then pointed at the shack with junks all over the place, and said, "Look over there, Schwi brought the dummy killer and will loop it now."

Indeed, after few seconds Schwi could be seen running away from a bulky masked dummy with a mask and wielding a machete. Cheryl asked Bill, "That's a dummy? It looks very real, almost scary how real it is!"

Answering her question, "Yes, it helps makes the training feels more like the actual thing." 

The killer dummy chased Schwi around the pieces of junk, but Schwi managed to circle around the place for sometime but the dummy eventually managed to slash her with it's machete, Bill and Cheryl both heard her groan of pain and saw her bleeding, which made Cheryl wonder how she can bleed despite being a machine. Eventually the killer dummy managed to slash Schwi a second time, causing her to scream in pain and fall down, the killer dummy picked her up on it's shoulder and taking her away. The girl was struggling trying to free herself from it's grasp while being carried away.

Cheryl looked worried as she saw the robot girl being taken away, "Shouldn't we help her?" She thought Schwi is in danger from the looks of it.

However, Bill said, "Not now, unless you want to end up on the hook next to her." While hiding and waiting the right time. 

"Hook?" Cheryl asked, confused at what the man means. Though, she saw the dummy killer stand in front of a pillar with a hook and forcefully placed Schwi on the hook, impaling her on the left shoulder, causing her to scream very loudly in pain while attempting to free herself before losing her strength and stopped struggling, just hanging from the hook like a lifeless body. Her shoulder was bleeding, the blood falling to her entire arm and from the tips of her finger the blood was falling to the ground.

The killer then left somewhere away out of sight, the pressure vanished with the dummy. Bill said, "Now!" He left his hiding spot and ran toward the hook with the girl, Cheryl followed right after him and asked, "Is this all part of the training?!" Since everything felt so real, the pressure, the screams of pain, the fear and the blood that was dropping from Schwi's shoulder, she couldn't tell if things went out of control or if it's all part of the practical lesson. 

Bill put Schwi's outfit that was in his right hand on his shoulder and grabbed Schwi by her body and looked left and right, making sure the killer is away before getting the girl off the hook, she was bleeding like a normal human would. Bill's hands got bloodied with Schwi's own blood. Normally someone would be afraid but none of the 3 seemed a bit scared from the blood because they already saw it numerous times.

"Are you okay Schwi?" Cheryl asked, looking worried since Schwi was injured and looked in pain. Her left arm is mostly covered by blood from her shoulder.

Schwi was covering the injury with her right hand, she said in pain, "No. Schwi is injured and requires treatment." Her voice was still low but feels like in pain. Schwi started explaining, "When injured, survivors will bleed... And..." She grunts in pain before continuing, "Groan in pain." 

Bill helped in explaining, "You'll want to treat the wound. Can't risk the killer sees your blood or hear your pain. Also if you got hooked 3 times the entity will kill ya." Before he wiped his hands.

Bill tried to treat Schwi's wounds but she stopped him, "Normally a survivor can't heal themselves without tools. But others can still treat your wounds." She explained, then started heading to the shack, Bill followed her, Cheryl rubbed her head and looking confused, but decided to follow them.

While moving, Cheryl noticed that Schwi was making a lot of noises, mostly from pain, and her injury was leaving visible blood on the ground. Bill noticed that Cheryl has noticed Schwi's lesson in this trip to the shack.

Inside the shack there were stairs that leads down to the basement, Schwi was about to go down but stopped by Cheryl who stepped in front of her and asked, "Wait, you're really going down there like that?" She sounded worried.

Nodding as a positive answer. Bill put his hand on Cheryl's shoulder and assured her, "Don't worry about the girl, she's trying her best to teach everything you might need. Everything's under her control."

Cheryl looked at the injured Schwi then at Bill before listening to the old man, "Alright, I'll believe you." Then moved out of the way and Schwi entered the basement, followed by Bill and Cheryl.

**Inside the basement**

There was a single pillar in the middle of the basement and it had 4 hooks on each side, 2 lockers at the end of the stairs, 2 more lockers at the end and a chest at a corner, also the atmosphere in the basement strikes chill to whoever enters, even a normal person can tell this place is ominous. 

"What's with this place? It feels disturbing and creepy! Almost like that other world I've been to!" Cheryl said while shivering, she was rubbing her own arms as if she's cold. 

Because they are already used to the entity's realm and it's various effects, Bill and Schwi were less disturbed by the basement, since they already visited a basement number of times. Schwi went straight for the chest, while Bill noticed Cheryl shivering, she reminded him of another woman he used to know and care about back before he was taken to this world. "Zoey..." Bill thought to himself, before he toke off his jacket and gave it to Cheryl, "Just this time." He said, then went to follow Schwi to the chest while keeping her one-piece outfit in his left hand. 

Feeling warm and cozy Cheryl thought to herself while seeing Bill walking toward the other girl who is lock picking the chest, "He looks different, but he sounds and acts similar to my dad!" A slight smile formed on her face as Cheryl remembered her dear father. Walking to join with the other two.

While lock picking the chest, Schwi explained, "The chests found in trails are all locked, opening them requires time." Before opening the chest to reveal it contains a first aid kit. She toke the first aid kit and showed it to Cheryl, "This can help you treat yourself or treat others faster." Saying before demonstrating how to use it. 

Adding to that explanation, Bill said, "Be careful not to injure yourself while patching up. It can sting like hell if you mess up." And added, "There are other items you can find in chests, like a flashlight that can be used to blind or distract the killer, a map that help you navigate, a toolbox that you can use to either fix a generator faster or break a hook temporarily and lastly, you might find a key, you can use the key to open the hatch you saw earlier prematurely. Don't worry, they are all easy to use and don't need training."

Keeping that in mind, Cheryl feeling a lot better now, she toke off Bill's jacket and returned it to him, "Thank you, this helped calm me down." 

Bill wore it again and said, "No big deal." 

Finishing treating herself, Schwi looked like she was never injured to begin with, all the blood suddenly disappeared without a trace, "Last lesson is the locker." She pointed at the lockers in the basement and explained further, "A survivor can use a locker to hide inside it to avoid the killer, but caution should be taken, a killer can search the locker but since they are afraid of wasting time doing so, they normally don't. Only one survivor can hide inside a locker at a time." 

Having finished explaining all of the basics, Bill gave Schwi her outfit back and told her, "This is yours. Good job with the explanation." He smiled before turning to Cheryl, "I hope that explained everything you needed to know."

Cheryl nods and said, "It was very helpful. Thank you, both of you." Thanking the two for teaching her a lot of things about this world.

Replying with a pat to the shoulder, Bill said, "Do me a favor and don't die out there." He sounded worried, indicating he saw many of his friends die before. 

Looking determined to make it out of this world alive just like how she did it in the town of silent hill, Cheryl said, "I won't die. I will survive and make it out alive." 

Bill nods and says, "Good." Before walking out of the basement, followed by Cheryl and lastly by Schwi who finished putting her outfit back. 

**Back in the forest**

Bill stood in front of the closed hatch and told Cheryl, "Stay here next to the hatch Cheryl. Me and Schwi will escape through the exit gate back to the campfire and you'll be the last one alive here, the hatch will open on its own and you can use it to get back to the campfire." 

Cheryl nods, and with that both Bill and Schwi began running toward the opened exit. Cheryl watched them both leave and disappear into the fog. Shortly the hatch indeed opened by itself and Cheryl looked at it, hesitating at first because the hatch was emitting dark smoke. But Cheryl decided to jump inside into the darkness.

**Back at the campfire**

Everything was dark inside the hatch, nothing can be seen. One second Cheryl was inside the darkness of the hatch, the next second she felt she landed on the ground and when she looked around she was back at the campfire. Bill, Schwi and the nervous man with glasses from before were there too. Bill was smoking his cigarette like usual, Schwi seemed to be sleeping as she has her eyes closed while leaning on the log, the glasses man was surprised by Cheryl's sudden appearance.

The glasses guy tried to talk to Cheryl, "Oh... hmm... hello." He sounded very nervous. 

Standing up and heading to the group, Cheryl replied to the man upon reaching them, "You're that guy from before!" She sounded surprised.

The nervous guy stood up and replied while facing Cheryl, "Yeah... yeah, that's me." He then looked like he was thinking of what to say next, "My name is Dwight Fairfield. Nice to... ah... nice to meet you miss." He introduced himself and offered his hand to shake, still sounding nervous while trying to be polite.

**Name: Dwight Fairfield**

**Gender: Male**

**Role: Nervous Leader**

**Nationality: American**

Cheryl accepted the handshake and replied, "Cheryl Mason. Thank you for what you did for me before." 

Stopping the handshake because he felt embarrassed, Dwight started looking around while replying, "Anyone could've done that. I'm just happy... I'm just happy we were able to help you!" He tried to avoid eye contact with Cheryl because he was embarrassed at looking directly at a woman's face.

Finding his behavior odd, Cheryl questioned, "Why are you so nervous? You look like you are trying to hide a crime you did!" 

Dwight quickly turned to Cheryl, his hand in front of him and seems like he's trying to calm her down because he's scared from her, "No, I didn't... I didn't commit any crime I swear! It's just..." He toke off his glasses and wiped off the sweat from his forehead, "I get very nervous when talking to pretty women." He said before putting on his glasses. 

"That was a good comeback I admit!" Cheryl said, sounding surprised, but she didn't blush or feel anything more than surprise. 

Schwi opened her eyes and seemed to have woke up. Dwight noticed that and apologized to her, "Sorry! We were too loud!" 

As a response the short girl called him, "Leader." Before standing up and requested, "Cheryl did not learn about the "perks" yet. Schwi needs to rest. Can you teach Cheryl in Schwi's place?" 

Looking around nervously, Dwight wasn't very good with talking to people normally, let alone teaching them. At first he tried to decline, "But I don't think... I don't think I can..." But upon looking at Schwi who tilted her head and waiting his response, Dwight grabbed his chest and turned away while yelling, "YES. I WILL TEACH HER!" His heart couldn't take more of her cuteness. 

Cheryl looked confused, she asked no one in particular, "What's with this guys? I don't understand him at all!" Because Dwight's behavior is odd. 

Starting their lesson, Dwight and Cheryl were standing on opposite ends of the campfire, they were facing each other, Dwight was thinking how to start the lesson as he was looking left and right nervously, "Okay so..." Then tried to look at Cheryl's face while continuing, "Everyone has 3 special perks that can help us achieve different stuff. And... ahm... perks are like skills. For example, hmm... I'll show you mine." He closed his eyes, toke a deep breath, and shortly above his head appeared 3 diamond shapes with pictures on them. 

One was Dwight himself pointing at something. 

**"Leader"**

Another one was 4 people standing together. 

**"Prove Thyself"**

And the last one was two hands connected by a thread. 

**"Bond"**

Cheryl looked at what Dwight just did and asked, "These are the perks?!" She sounded surprised as didn't see anything like this before, not even in silent hill.

Dwight opened his eyes and looked at his perks then answered, "Yeah, they can help us a lot and we can use them in different ways." He started explaining further, pointing at the one with his picture pointing, "This one is called, "Leader". It allows me to organize my friends' work to maximize their efficiently." Then looked at Cheryl and said with a nervous smile and his eyes closed, "It's the reason why people call me "leader". But I'm not competent or reliable at all, haha." He tried to fake a laugh, passing it as a joke to hide his low self esteem. 

Noticing something's not right with Dwight's last comment, Cheryl said, "So you say. But if Schwi trusted you to teach me, then you surely have some qualities of a leader at least." Before thinking to herself, "Maybe he's just a nervous wreck after all. Maybe I was worried for nothing, just because he somewhat reminds me of Vincent, doesn't mean he's a bad guy." Showing a slight smile, as if she's beginning to understand Dwight. 

Dwight opened his eyes and looked at Cheryl with a surprised look, he was blushing after her last comment. Turning away to hide his blush and seems to be happy about what she said.

Looking surprised and annoyed again at his unexpected reaction, Cheryl thought to herself, "I don't get this guy, AT ALL!" 

Bill approached Cheryl and turned her around while putting his left hand on her shoulder and whispering to her as if he doesn't want the distracted Dwight to hear him, "Listen Cheryl, that guy falls in love with girls who are nice to him so easily. He doesn't know the difference between "nice" and "flirt". Be careful of being too friendly with him. Right now he's probably imagining the two of you on a date or something." 

"WHAT?!" Cheryl shouted in shock and surprise, snapping Dwight back into reality who turned around.

Having warned her, Bill toke his leave after rubbing Cheryl's head with a cheerful smile, "Don't forget that Zoey." Quickly correcting himself in panic, "CHERYL...! I meant Cheryl!" Bill then made a fake cough and left.

Cheryl was confused at what Bill said, "Zoey?" She thought Zoey must be someone dear to Bill while looking at the old man leaving.

"Hmm... about the lesson..." Dwight said, trying to get back to the lesson.

"Right, the lesson." Cheryl said, turning to Dwight and crossing her arms. "I'm listening."

Dwight stated nervously, "Actually, I was... I was going to ask you about your perks." And rubbed his head while turning his head away as if he asked something embarrassing.

"My perks?" Cheryl asked, looking confused as she uncrossed her arms and stated, "But I just got here. How do I know if I have perks to begin with?" Wondering if she has perks.

But Dwight explained, "Everyone has perks. You just have to... you just have to feel them." As he looked at Cheryl again.

"Yeah? And how do I do that?" She asked, because all she saw from Dwight was that he closed his eyes and his perks appeared. 

Answering her question, Dwight stated, "Try to remember stuff that made you feel different, and imagine it." Then he nervously added because he thought Cheryl didn't understand what he said, because his explanation is bad, "Close your eyes and... close your eyes and remember stuff that had big impact on your life." 

Cheryl sighed and said while turning her eyes sideways, looking a bit sad, "I prefer to forget them." The memories she had were painful ones. Ever since her father died, Cheryl's life drastically changed. 

However, Dwight encouraged her, "But... but you can use them here to help you survive!"

Turning her eyes at Dwight, Cheryl sighed and said, "Fine." She closed her eyes and said, "I'll try." 

Not much of a surprise, seeing the nightmare she's been through, Cheryl managed to make her perks appear above her. She opened her eyes and saw she succeeded. 

"These... are my perks?!"

Dwight looked happy for her success, he nods and says, "You did it Cheryl!" 

The first one looked like the seal of Metatron that Cheryl got from Leonard Wolf back in silent hill. 

**"Soul Guard"**

Cheryl felt something inside her pocket, she toke it out to find the same seal with her, "What's this doing here? I remember leaving it at home!" She wondered why would the seal be with her.

Dwight explained, "That's because... that's because your perk is tied to it." 

Wondering what he means by that comment, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Answering her question, Dwight said, "Some perk are tied to a specific item." He looked at Bill who was sitting away but in range to hear them, and said, "Like Bill for example, his perk "Borrowed Time" is tied to the stopwatch he has." 

Bill toke out the stopwatch and showed it to Cheryl, "To teach you my perk, I have to also give you my item for you to be able to use it. But even a hand made replica of the item is enough. Meaning I don't have to give my stopwatch to everyone. Everyone can make their own and use it simultaneously." He explained how perks tied to an item works, before putting back his stopwatch.

Dwight looked at Cheryl and said, "Your circle works the same way."

Cheryl looked at the seal of Metatron in her hand and had flashback of her time in the hospital, the place she got the seal. Then she put it back in her pocket, "I better keep this with me then."

Cheryl's second perk had a picture of a blooded hand.

**"Blood Pact"**

Her last perk was the most shocking.

**"Repressed Alliance"**

Because it allowed Cheryl to call upon the entity for help to protect a generator. Which no other survivor till now was able to do, with the only exception being Schwi Dola who can only manipulate the practice ground by calling upon the entity to reshape it as she requires. However in an actual trail, Schwi is as helpless as any other survivor.

After explaining why Cheryl's perk "Repressed Alliance" is unique, Dwight explained the final point about the perks, "You can also teach your perks to others. But you need to have good relationship with them first." 

Both of Dwight and Cheryl's perks disappeared, "And why is that?" She asked the nervous leader.

"Because if you... because if you don't like someone, you won't listen to them... I think!" He answered.

Because it was a common sense and almost everything else seems illogical, that point completely escaped Cheryl's mind. 

Dwight concluded the lesson, "That's everything about perks. Oh and you can only use a maximum of 4 perks at anytime." Dwight then though for a bit before saying, "Mmm... congratulations. We finished our lesson." He smiled happily. 

Bill came and said to Cheryl with a slight smile, "Welcome to the group kid. Working together is important, but you also need to know when to look after yourself too." Warning Cheryl not to push herself to help others if she herself needs help.

Schwi, who was sleeping till now woke up. She saw that Dwight finished teaching Cheryl so she stood up and went to tell her, "Congratulations. You are now one of us." With a soft smile on Schwi's face.

Cheryl looked around her, the happy smiles of the new people she met. Bill, Schwi and Dwight, the others who tried to befriend her before they vanished, Cheryl felt warmth in her heart, a feeling she almost forgot. 

After Harry Mason's death, Cheryl's life changed drastically changed, she didn't feel great happiness in a very long time. Having only one friend who truly cared about her like his own daughter, Cheryl suffered greatly when Douglas Cartland died from sickness, she didn't have anyone else to go to, no one to call family or even friend. Her life was full of suffering and misery after her father, Harry was killed, and her only friend Douglas died from sickness. However, for the first time in years Cheryl felt welcome, she felt like she was wanted. The genuine smiles of the people around her formed because Cheryl joined them, the effort they put into teaching Cheryl about this world and how to handle it, for the first time in years Cheryl didn't feel alone.

Her eyes started to shed tears of joy. The other 3 looked confused when they saw Cheryl almost crying, "Are you okay, Cheryl?" Asked Bill, sounding worried.

Schwi tilted her head and looked a bit confused at Cheryl's reaction.

Dwight started to get nervous, "You... You're not hurt somewhere are you?" 

Cheryl formed a big true cheerful smile and said to her new friends, "Thank you everyone! For everything you taught me!" 

The 3 of them looked at each other then back at Cheryl, still confused but somewhat relived she's okay, "You're welcome...?" Bill said, unsure if that's the correct response.

But their happy moment was interrupted by a thunder-like sound echoing in the sky. Bill started to disintegrate, "Time to dive into danger." He said, before completely vanishing.

Schwi started to disintegrate soon after. She looked at her own hands then said, "Schwi has been chosen." Then disappeared.

Dwight as well is starting to disintegrate, he said while panicking, "I don't want to go!" But he had no choice as he was chosen.

Cheryl started to disintegrate too, while she didn't feel any pain, Cheryl felt anxious since she's about to face a new danger. 

The 4 of them completely disappeared into a new place for their trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> -Ash was the most difficult character to try and keep him in character. I hope I didn't mess him up.
> 
> -Some of you might've already recognized but for those who didn't, Schwi Dola is from "No game no life zero". I included her because I needed someone to tell the survivors about the changes the entity does, like new survivor or killer coming. Plus *Spoilers alert for no game no life zero* like Bill from left 4 dead, Schwi's body was never found after the explosion, only her ring, and since she "died" before Riku did therefore she thinks he's still alive, I think it's reasonable the entity would pick her for her hope of seeing Riku again. *Spoilers end here*
> 
> -First time using images on AO3, I hope it's good.


	3. Tragedy (Trail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Cheryl to apply what she learned into action.

After being chosen for the next trail, Cheryl found herself in front of another campfire that's almost identical to the one she was next to before being transported here. She saw Bill, Schwi and Dwight are already there too.

"Fancy meeting you here." Bill said to Cheryl. He didn't expect their trail will be the same. 

Cheryl asked the 3 of them with confusion, "Isn't this the same campfire we were just at?!" 

However Dwight answered, "No. This is the campfire before a trail. There's a main and a sub campfire. The main campfire is where everyone meet, while the sub-campfire only the survivors chosen for a trail meet." He explained.

"Campfire before a trail?" She asked.

Bill explained further, "When you get chosen for a trail, you get temporary sent to a different campfire where you can prepare for the trail. Perks, items and outfits, you can change all of that here if you like." Before a first aid kit appeared out of nowhere in his right hand.

Schwi had a broken key in her right hand and a purple ring on her left ring finger.

Dwight changed his shirt to a black one to make himself a bit harder to notice and a toolbox appeared in his right hand.

Cheryl saw them all were focusing on the campfire, she was confused at first but after remembering what the other 3 taught her, Cheryl tried to focus on the campfire too before a list-like smoke appeared for her to change whatever she desires. "That's what they were staring at!" She thought to herself.

After everyone got ready, a loud scream-like alarm went off, indicating the trail will start. 

Dwight and Schwi both got closer to the campfire and burned a circle thing. "Offerings consumed." said Schwi. 

The 4 of them disappeared from the campfire. A mysterious figure with messy hair approached the campfire and burned an offering, similar to the one the survivors used, before that figure also disappeared.

**The 4 of them found themselves in a forest and they could see a large wooden house in the middle of the forest. They all were in different places... but not alone.**

Cheryl looked around for a bit, trying to understand where she is or where to go or what to do. Deciding to go to the nearest generator she can see to start and repair it. 

Shortly after starting on the generator, Dwight Fairfield was running toward the same generator. The two reunited. 

Dwight starting to fix the generator with Cheryl as he said to her, "Hello." And gave a smile of relief. 

Asking how he knew she was there, "How did you know I was here?" Because it seemed like everyone got separated and no one knows where the other is.

Answering her question, "I used my perk "Bond" to find you. I can see where my friends are in certain meters with it." Said Dwight, before asking, "Do you know who the killer is?"

Shaking her head, "No. The only one I saw, is you Dwight." Cheryl said before the generator made a clicking sound, signaling it's full repair. 

But things didn't go as well for the others. Suddenly, a loud girl's scream can be heard throughout the forest. 

"Was that... Schwi?" Asked Cheryl with worried voice.

Dwight started to get nervous as he said, "Oh no, the killer got Schwi!" Then started to think of what to do next.

Cheryl was about to head toward the source of the scream, "I'm going to help her." but she was stopped by Dwight who grabbed her arm.

"W-Wait... Leave Schwi to Bill. We have to fix the generator while they buy us time." As cowardly as it sounds, Dwight decided to leave Schwi and focus on fixing the generator with Cheryl since it's safer.

Cheryl turned around, looking upset at Dwight for saying that, "Leave her?! Are you serious? And what if Bill got caught? Do we leave him too?! Is this how you survived? By abandoning your friends to save yourself?" Clearly not experienced enough with this world, or else she would've understood Dwight's true intentions.

Looking scared as he replied, "N-No, I... didn't mean it like that... I just wanted to..." But he got interrupted by an unnatural wind sound. Dwight started running away as he yelled, "IT'S THE SPIRIT! RUN CHERYL!" He realized the meaning of the sound right away.

Not understanding what he means but deciding to split up, Cheryl started running on the opposite direction of Dwight. Shortly she could hear an ominous voice, like that of an angry spirit. Cheryl looked back while still running to see a blue woman-like corpse with white eyes and black flowy hair. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She shouted. 

**Real name: Rin Yamaoka**

**Alias: The Spirit**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Japanese**

The spirit slashed Cheryl's back, which made Cheryl groan in pain and dash away from the spirit. Her vest got torn from the back and is bloodied.

The relentless killer kept chasing the injured Cheryl, following the blood that was dropping from her back. Lucky for Cheryl, there was some wooden walls in front of her she can use to break line of sight. As she was trying to lose the killer between the wooden walls, Cheryl noticed a pallet, she remembered Bill's words of how she can use them to create distance. Seeing a red light and the ominous voice getting closer, Cheryl dropped the pallet right at the spirit's head, causing her to yell in annoyance and pain. Taking this opportunity, Cheryl ran as far as she could while the killer was destroying the pallet. 

The chase didn't stop there as the angry spirit kept running after Cheryl, until finally slashing her a second time, causing Cheryl to scream in pain and fall down to bleed. 

Having been picked up by the killer, Cheryl tried to wiggle out of the killer's grasp. But unfortunately for her, there was a hook close to 2 lockers and a generator, which the spirit impaled Cheryl on the hook. 

The pain was very intense it made Cheryl scream as loud as she could while trying to get off the hook, her voice echoed throughout the forest before she lost her strength. She was left hanging on the hook as the killer walked away to find the next victim, but not before damaging the generator. 

Hanging like a lifeless body, Cheryl weakly looked around as she hoped someone would come and save her. 

Lucky for her, one of the lockers slowly opened and Dwight came out of it. "Dwight...?" Much to her surprise.

He went and grabbed Cheryl's body before looking left and right to make sure the killer isn't close before getting her off the hook. "I got you." He said before treating her wounds. "Bill saved Schwi from the hook, I saw them running away safely just now." He hoped telling her this would make her feel a bit better. 

While being healed by Dwight, Cheryl still surprised that he was the one to save her when she was in trouble, "Thanks Dwight..." She felt awkward since she called him a coward who only cares about himself yet he was the first one to help her.

Finishing healing her, Dwight said with a happy smile, "You're welcome!" However, he couldn't do anything about the torn vest on her back or shoulder. Not wasting a second, he started working on the generator next to them, followed by Cheryl. 

"Listen Dwight. About earlier... Sorry about that." She apologized right away. Because there was a possibility she might never get another chance... 

Dwight blushed a bit and said, "I-It's okay... I'm used to that!" But his distraction caused him to make a mistake while fixing the generator which made an explosion sound because of it. "S-Sorry!" He quickly apologized, before suggesting, "We should run. The spirit is probably coming this way now!" Because of the loud explosion.

A second unnatural wind sound occurred. Both Dwight and Cheryl started running in opposite directions, but unlucky for Dwight, he was seen first by the killer and got chased while Cheryl continued running and looking at his directions, wondering if he's gonna be okay. 

Another set of pieces of wooden walls was ahead of Cheryl. There was a locked chest and a locker. She started to unlock the chest, hoping something she can use is inside. While opening the chest, she could hear a faint sound of someone in pain. Deciding to focus on finish opening the chest, Cheryl found a green flashlight inside the chest. She hoped for a toolbox or a first aid kit but since she didn't have anything else, Cheryl toke the flashlight and went to find out the source of pain sound. 

Behind one of the wooden walls Cheryl saw Schwi from the back, cleansing a dull totem. Having reunited with another survivor, Cheryl smiled and sighed in relief to see the short girl was okay after hearing her scream earlier, "That was you Schwi?!" 

However, Schwi didn't turn to Cheryl and instead continued cleansing the totem. Cheryl heard Schwi sounds like she's in pain, and upon taking a closer look she noticed that Schwi's outfit is torn on the left shoulder, the place she was hooked in. She was injured and her blood was dropping on the totem. 

After finishing cleansing the totem, Schwi turned around to face Cheryl, revealing her abdomen had a wide cut and is bleeding. Schwi looked afraid... or more accurately, she looked hurt. "Cheryl... Schwi needs help." Schwi said with a low but painful voice. 

Starting to heal the machine girl, Cheryl said, "Hold still." And tried to treat her wounds. "Have you seen Bill?" Cheryl wondered how is the old man doing because she has yet to see him in the trail. 

"With this key and wedding ring Schwi has, Bill's aura is always known to me. He is near the dwelling. Running away from the killer while injured." Schwi answered while pointing at the large wooden house about 23 meters away in front of them. 

"What about Dwight? Do you see him?" Cheryl asked. But Schwi said, "Negative."

Soon after, Bill's groan of pain was heard as Schwi saw his aura fall down. "Bill got caught." Schwi stated, as Cheryl patched her up. 

Bill's scream was heard throughout the forest. Cheryl looked toward the source of the voice and said, "I'll go help Bill." 

Nodding as a response, Schwi said, "Understood. Then Schwi will work on a generator." Before running to look for a generator. 

Cheryl started running toward Bill's location while keeping a watchful eye for the killer's location. She made it to Bill without seeing the killer. "Bill!" She said. Grabbing Bill's body then looking left and right to make sure the killer isn't close, Cheryl managed to get him off the hook. His clothes are a bit torn and bloodied.

The two of them ran away and hid behind a large rock. "Thanks for the help." Bill said before starting to heal himself with the first aid kit he had. 

"Let me help you." Cheryl offered. 

But Bill declined saying, "Don't worry about me. Go find a generator to fix. I'll catch up to you when I'm done." 

"Alright." Cheryl didn't waste time arguing and instead left to find the closest generator to start repairing it. 

Fortunately for her, there was a close generator between some trees. Wasting no time, Cheryl started working on it. "This is messed up!" She thought to herself. 

About 15 seconds passed. Bill came running toward Cheryl and helped her fix the generator. Another 7 seconds passed and Dwight is slowly walking toward them while looking if the spirit is close or not. 

The generator is almost fixed, but suddenly the 3 of them felt extreme tense as they heard Schwi groan in pain while seeing her aura from far away fall down to the ground. They all felt **exposed**. 

"Hex devour hope!" Bill said, looking worried and cautious. 

Dwight looked very scared when he said, "This is bad! This is very VERY bad!" 

While also feeling exposed and tense, Cheryl did not know why or what the other 2 survivors are talking about. "Hex?" Remembering Schwi's words about the totems, "An active totem?" She asked. 

Bill quickly replied, "Yes. This one is bad news. We MUST get rid of it as soon as possible." Before leaving the generator to look for the totem. 

Schwi's scream echoed throughout the forest as she was impaled on a hook a second time. Bill briefly turned toward the source of the scream before going inside the dwelling to look for the hex totem. 

Getting worried that Bill might get caught and no one to help Schwi, Cheryl decided to save the machine girl while Bill look for the totem, "I'll go help Schwi, you keep working on the generator." She told Dwight before heading toward the hook Schwi was on. 

"Wait, it's too dangerous while the hex is active!" Dwight tried to stop her but couldn't. He finished fixing the generator and went somewhere else.

After running for a bit, Cheryl can see the hook Schwi was on. Cheryl also saw Schwi fighting for her life on the hook, trying to stop the entity from killing her. 

Quickly grabbing the short girl and getting her off the hook with ease as the entity disappeared. 

"Thank you." Schwi said. She looked very messy, her outfit is almost completely torn apart, the only pieces that are still intact are the hood around her neck and her knee socks, she was bleeding heavily.

But the atmosphere tensed as their heart beats got faster. The killer was running toward them from far as they are in line of sight. 

Suddenly a loud thunder-like sound was heard. everyone turned toward the source of the sound, including the spirit.

Schwi stated with fear filling her voice, "That was not the correct hex totem...!" 

The killer smiled maliciously as she turned toward the two survivors and started going after them again. 

"We should split up!" Cheryl said, as she and Schwi both went opposite directions since the spirit can't chase them both at the same time. Cheryl briefly turned around to shine her flashlight at the killer's face to try and blind her temporarily and if that didn't work at least she caught her attention to allow Schwi to escape. 

However the chase didn't last long as the killer suddenly appeared in front of Cheryl and slashed her with a strong attack to the abdomen that caused her to fall to the ground. The killer wasted no time and picked Cheryl up to throw her on the nearest hook. 

Again, screaming from the intense pain of the hook. But this time a black tentacle-like thing appeared and was trying to kill Cheryl. The same one Schwi tried to fight back. Cheryl grabbed the entity's arm and tried to fight it back. "Not like this!" She said to herself while fighting for her life as the killer went away. 

Not much time passed, Schwi could be seen running toward the hook while injured. Because she was the shortest survivor, Schwi had to stand on her tiptoes to be able to get Cheryl off the hook. 

"Thanks!" Cheryl said before both of them ran toward several wooden walls that had a locker. 

The two of them were injured and making lots of noises while leaving a trail of blood behind them. 

Schwi started healing Cheryl's wound, "The hex devour hope is still active. Right now it should be at max power! Anyone who gets caught will be killed!" She warned Cheryl of the imminent danger. 

Using her key and wedding ring, Schwi looked around to see Bill's aura while healing Cheryl. She found him... but so did the killer. "Bill will die..." She told Cheryl as she finished healing her wounds. 

Cheryl stopped making noises as her wounds are healed, "What the hell are you saying?!" She looked at Schwi and seemed very upset that she said that, "Bill will not die. None of us will. We will survive, somehow. It might seem difficult, but we can..." But she stopped as she saw Schwi looked very sad while still looking away. "It hurt that bad?" Cheryl started treating her wound right away, "I was just..." Thinking that Schwi was about to cry from the wounds.

But an ominous bell-like sound went off. Cheryl looked around confused as she was healing Schwi, "What was that?" 

Schwi explained, "That noise signals a survivor has been killed." Then went silent for a bit before saying in a voice reflected fear and sorrow, "Schwi want to see Riku again! I don't want die! "

Seeing that even Schwi is afraid. The shock caused Cheryl's hands to slip while treating her wound, causing the robot girl to scream in pain as her wound worsen. "Sorry!" Cheryl said.

"The locker..." Schwi faintly said. 

Cheryl asked with confusion as she tried to heal her once again, "What?"

"Hide inside the locker. Schwi's spine chill is activated. The killer is approaching." She said while refusing to be healed by Cheryl again, as there was no time. 

"And what about you?!" Cheryl asked, not liking where this is going.

"Schwi will sneak out of here." She replied as she moved to hide behind a wooden wall, opposite to where the killer will likely to approach from. The wooden wall also had a window-like gap in the middle.

Cheryl said, "Be careful." As she slowly opened the locker and hid inside it, watching out for the killer from it's narrow holes. 

The spirit's disturbing noises could be heard as she started searching the area for the source of the scream. She was heading toward the wall Schwi was behind, but as the killer went from the left, Schwi came out from the right side, slowly while crouching. The killer running to circle the wall and just passed the window, Schwi slowly vault the window to go to the opposite side. Till now she was not noticed. But the spirit is certain someone is here as she can hear Schwi's groans of pain. 

The killer went and stood in front of the locker Cheryl was hiding inside and was about to search it but she noticed drops of blood on the ground and instead went to search the area again. Cheryl sighed in relief inside the locker as she was so close to being killed. 

However, Schwi wasn't as lucky, because the killer found her. She tried to lose killer but she was caught right as she was about to pass by the locker. 

The killer slashed Schwi's back with her sword, which made Schwi fall to the ground after shouting in pain.

Inside the locker Cheryl looked shocked as she whispered, "No!" Because she saw Schwi got caught. 

The spirit stood for a bit before vanishing.

Trying to stand up slowly, Schwi barely managed to stand up, she looked around for the spirit who suddenly reappeared behind her without Schwi noticing. Schwi was impaled by the killer's sword from the back. Schwi vomits blood which spilled to the sword that pierced her stomach from behind. "Ri...ku..." She said faintly, her voice reflected pain, sorrow and a call for help. The killer forcefully and painfully pulled the sword from Schwi's back, which caused the machine girl to fall to the ground. But the spirit didn't stop there as she kept mercilessly stabbing Schwi repeatedly until making sure she was completely dead. 

Cheryl watched that brutal scene from inside the locker. She put her left hand on her mouth to muffle her horrified voice. Cheryl just witnessed one of her friends gets murdered right in front of her eyes and she couldn't do anything to help. 

Another ominous bell-like sound went off, signaling Schwi's death. 

The killer after finally making sure Schwi was dead left to look for the other 2 survivors. 

Cheryl stayed inside the locker for a bit. She toke a deep breath and gathered her courage. Knowing that crying or mourning now will only get her killed too. The best way to honor her dead friends is to survive. This is NOT the time to show weakness. 

Slowly and quietly, Cheryl opened the locker and exit. She went to Schwi's body and crouched to turn Schwi over to see her face, but as expected, it was lifeless. Even if it was a tiny bit of hope that Schwi is barely alive, Cheryl wanted to believe. Cheryl sighed as she knew her childish hope is impossible, her hope shattered by the harsh reality, Schwi is dead, nothing can change that. Noticing that Schwi was still holding the broken key she brought to the trail in her right hand. But Cheryl didn't take it, instead she stood up and started running to look for Dwight. 

As she was running around the forest, Cheryl found the killer's shack, but instead of going inside it she went behind it and hid between some large rocks and grass. Shortly an unnatural wind sound was heard, by now Cheryl learned that means the spirit is close. Cheryl peaked from behind the rock and saw the spirit running toward the left. Taking this chance, Cheryl ran toward the right, hoping Dwight is there.

But things are going worse and worse. Dwight's scream was heard as he fell down somewhere in the forest, the killer got him. Cheryl sat down behind a tree, she was filled with fear and anxiety. Dwight will die too, meaning only Cheryl will be left and there are still 3 generators must be repaired before the gates are powered. Cheryl tried to control her breathing and calm herself down, even in the despair of silent hill she found hope and managed to survive, she felt she can still make it somehow... no... she MUST survive. For her friends who got killed just now.

Yet another ominous bell-like sound went off, signaling Dwight's death. 

Cheryl curled into a ball while sitting down, she put her head on her knees, wondering what to do now. Even if she found the hex totem and cleansed it, it's already too late. She can't possibly fix 3 generators on her own before the killer finds her. 

Cheryl's aura became shrouded by isolation and loneliness. Once again she lost everyone close to her. 

But even in the darkest times one can find hope. Because Cheryl's aura is covered by her own emotions of isolation and loneliness, the killer who went past the tree just now did not suspect she was there, the spirit couldn't read Cheryl's aura and continued to look for her somewhere else.

While still thinking of how to survive, Cheryl remembered Bill's words in the practice ground, about a hatch that opens if no other survivor is alive. Feeling a sudden surge of positive emotions, Cheryl quickly stood up and started running to look for the hatch that's suppose to be her last hope.

"I have to survive. I can't let their deaths be in vain. Bill, Schwi... and Dwight." Cheryl thought about her deceased friends. Knowing they wouldn't want her to give up or die, fills Cheryl with hope and determination, making her try harder to survive. 

Luck was on Cheryl's side that day, she spotted the hatch in front of her few meters away. "There it is!" Cheryl said with a relieved smile. Wasting no time, Cheryl jumped inside the hatch as soon as she reach it. Escaping from that trail. 

**Back at the sub-campfire.**

Cheryl made it back to the campfire through the hatch. "I... I made it!" She was breathing heavily, not believing she actually made it out alive. Every harm that happened to Cheryl during the trail got reversed, her clothes got fixed, her wounds and bruises were healed. The green flashlight she escaped with also disappeared, but into her inventory for later use if she wanted. But she wasn't that happy despite surviving. Cheryl looked at the campfire and said with a forced smile, "I escaped. Bill, Schwi, Dwight, I survived the trail!" But her smile quickly faded while looking at the campfire. It's true that Cheryl survived, but at what cost? Her friends, Schwi, Bill and Dwight were all dead. She was the sole survivor of that nightmarish trail. 

Not needing to suppress her emotions any longer, Cheryl fell down to her knees and started crying. "Why is life so cruel?! First it was my dad. Then it was Douglas. Now them?!" Despite knowing them for a short while, those 3 had big impact on Cheryl, because almost everyone who met Cheryl before, found her unapproachable mainly because the trauma she experienced at silent hill and the cult made her gloomy and rarely truly smiles, but those 3 considered her a friend right away. Not only that, but the time they spend teaching her about this world made them even closer. Bill was like a father figure to her. Schwi was almost like a little sister, or mentor, perhaps even a mother judging by her mature speech pattern. Despite still not quite sure about Dwight, Cheryl still felt bad for his death because she thought he didn't deserve to die. 

After expressing her emotions enough, Cheryl stopped crying. She wiped her tears and stood up. She was walking away from the campfire, but shortly Cheryl started to hear cries from the campfire, it sounded like a man. Cheryl turned around and looked at the campfire. The campfire shortly ejected a burning man, he looked in extreme pain judging by how he was screaming and rolling on the ground to put out the fire. Cheryl looked surprised and shocked, "What now?!" She wondered what more crazy thing is going to happen today.

After the burning man finally managed to put out the fire on him, he laid down and sighed in relief, "About goddamn time!" The man said.

What shocked Cheryl the most was not the man appearing from the campfire, nor was it why the man was burning, what shocked her the most was the man's appearance. He looked just like, "Bill...?" Cheryl asked as she slowly got closer to the man. 

Bill while still laying down, he looked at Cheryl and said, "You got me right this time, Cheryl!" He smiled softly. By 'This time' Bill meant how in their first meeting around the campfire Cheryl mistook him for her father. 

"But... how?" Cheryl asked as she was seriously thinking she is hallucinating. She saw a lot of crazy things and it really can be anything. 

Bill changed his position from laying down to sitting. He said while looking at Cheryl, "What? You thought I was gonna die that easily?" He said, hoping his smile would relief Cheryl, he knew she was crying just now from the look on her face. 

Cheryl suddenly crouched and hugged Bill, much to his surprise. She didn't say anything, and Bill didn't know what to say. Hesitated at first because he was surprised, but eventually Bill decided to hug Cheryl back, to calm her down. "Take it easy Cheryl." He said to help Cheryl calm down. Bill had a flashback of another woman with dark brown hair, green eyes and ponytail hair style that also hugged him for comfort at some point before he arrived in this place, "Heh, she really reminds me of Zoey! Acting all tough on the outside, but she's actually soft on the inside! They both lost their family too!" Bill commented on their similarities in his thoughts. 

Cheryl ended the hug and backed off to stand up as she said in an upset and surprised voice, "Take it easy?! I thought you died, bill! I saw Schwi gets brutally murdered in front of my eyes! She was killed in cold blood right in front of me! I was scared! I was alone! I didn't know what to do! How am I suppose to take it easy?!" She wasn't afraid to express her feelings. Cheryl maybe is the young veteran of terror, but in the end she's still a human, and it's normal to feel these emotions, even if she already saw the horrors of silent hill. 

Bill scratched his head and looked away for a bit as he felt awkward and didn't know what to say. Cheryl had a point, specially considering this is the first time she experienced this world. Bill looked back at Cheryl and said, "Well, if it makes you feel better... Schwi will be here soon... Dwight too." 

Looking very confused to hear that, "What?!" Is what Cheryl said, not believing what she heard and thinking she misheard Bill. Bill might somehow survived the trail, and Dwight maybe survived too, since she didn't see either of them actually die or saw their corpse, but Schwi is a different case, Cheryl saw Schwi die by the killer's hand, and she confirmed it. However, that also brings the hatch into question. Supposedly the hatch should only open when only 1 survivor is alive, and Cheryl used it to escape, then how did Bill escape? Sure the way he appeared in the campfire is bizarre but how? So many questions formed in Cheryl's mind.

Just like what happened before Bill suddenly appeared, cries can be heard from the campfire, this time though, it was a young girl's voice. Cheryl and Bill both turned toward the campfire, another burning figure was ejected from the campfire, but this time the figure was significantly smaller and sounded like a girl. Again, like Bill, the girl looked in extreme pain as she was screaming loudly while trying to put out the fire by rolling on the ground. 

"Is that...?!" Cheryl trying to identify the burning girl, but her constant movement made it a bit difficult. 

The burning girl had very long dark purple hair, and she sounded just like Schwi while screaming. But Cheryl couldn't believe that was truly Scwhi because unlike Bill and Dwight, Schwi was killed in front of Cheryl. However, after the fire finally extinguished and Cheryl got a good look on the girl who was lying on the ground facing up. There was no doubt now, the girl was really Schwi, just like what Bill said. Cheryl was speechless, she didn't know what to say anymore. 

Another cry from the campfire could be heard, this time it sounded like a man, sounded like Dwight. Like before, a burning figure was ejected and tried to put out the fire. Not surprised anymore, Cheryl recognized it was Dwight after extinguishing the fire. 

Trying to make sense of how the 3 of them are still alive, but in the end she couldn't, "How?!" She asked, sounding very confused and surprised. 

Schwi, who was still lying on the ground to gather her strength, so was Dwight. They were breathing heavily. All of them are healed and their clothes are fully fixed. Just like how it was before the trail started. 

As much as she was confused Cheryl was equally happy, "I thought you all died!" She exclaimed, waiting for someone to explain what's going on.

"We did. And now we're alive again." Dwight said, trying so hard to tilt his head to look at Cheryl.

Bill stood up. He toke out a new cigarette and used the campfire to light it. Acting like this is not unusual at all. He went and grabbed Schwi with both of his hands and slowly helped her to stand up. Then with his left hand grabbed Dwight's right arm and pulled him up to stand. After helping the others to stand up, Bill looked at the confused Cheryl and told her, "In this world, when we die we return to life after a trail. Every time like this, endless cycle... or so does the entity wants us to think." He paused for a bit before adding, "With all this crazy nonsense, there gotta be a weakness we can exploit to escape this place once and for all." 

Cheryl asked, "Wait... if every time we die we return to life... are there any bad side effects to us coming back to life? Do we lose part of our soul each time we return to life or something like that?" She was worried.

"No permanent consequences. But... Whenever a survivor dies they lose any item they brought or found in the trail, and... each time a survivor dies and must be resurrected, that survivor is tortured harshly until the trail ends." Schwi stated, before looking away and putting both hands on her chest and saying, "Very harshly!" She clearly looked scared as her hands were trembling. It is times like these Cheryl forgets that Schwi is not a human... a machine... and yet, Schwi bleeds when injured, screams when hurt and gets scared too, just like any human would. But according to Schwi herself, she only started to be almost completely human-like after being affected by this world. 

Dwight toke off his glasses with his right hand to rub his forehead with his left arm before putting it back and said with a nervous voice, "Th-The pain... the horrible pain we feel is what makes us try our hardest to not die. Not because we are afraid of dying." He toke a second to think of what he just said before stating, "Dying is also bad of course!" 

"Yeah..." Cheryl said while lowering her head and crossing her arms, "Death is ugly." She added, her voice seemed sad, remembering the death of her father. 

The atmosphere tensed. Dwight was nervous as usual, Schwi was scared and Cheryl was sad, almost everyone there needed emotional support. Bill went and pat Dwight's back saying, "No leader should look distressed Dwight. You need to look strong so when others look at you they say, "I want to be like him one day too!" Don't ya think?" 

Everyone turned to look at Bill. Dwight nods and replied, "Y-Yeah... I think you're right." He seemed to calm down after hearing Bill's encouragement. 

After that, Bill went to Schwi and crouched before rubbing her head, "Life isn't all sweet kid. Sometimes you gotta taste the bitter to know the meaning of the sweet." He said, before stopping rubbing her head.

"Incorrect. Some things are only sweet and others are only bitter." Schwi said, clearly missing Bill's point.

Bill stood up and explained, "What I meant to say is, sometimes pain is needed to teach you the value of life." 

Schwi looked at her own palms and said, "Value... of life?" Before touching her left ring finger with her right hand. There wasn't any ring there anymore, but she remembered the happy times she spent with her husband Riku, before being taken to this world. Specially the moment Riku proposed to her, remembering how she felt back then. Schwi smiled and closed her eyes before saying, "Understood." Then opened her eyes and looked up at Bill, "Thank you." 

"No need to thank me." Bill replied. 

He then went to Cheryl and stood in front of her silently for a bit. Cheryl didn't say anything and just looked at Bill, wondering what he will say. Bill shrugged and said, "You should smile Cheryl. You did a damn fine work back there! You were very brave!" He turned and toke his cigarette out of his mouth to exhale smoke.

Looking down and giving a soft smile, still crossing her arms Cheryl replied, "Thanks. I guess... I guess I didn't really care if I lived or died back then." Her smile was shaken as she wasn't sure herself. 

Bill put his cigarette back and turned his eyes to Cheryl and asked, "What do you mean? You forsook your own safety to help us?!" He turned to face her and added, "That was reckless!"

Cheryl looked at Bill and said with a sad look while keeping her forced smile, "That's fine. Nobody's gonna cry over my grave anyway." 

That statement made Bill's eyes widen in shock and pause for a bit. After snapping back to reality, Bill grabbed Cheryl's arm and pulled her to him for a hug, Cheryl was speechless. "Never again, Don't ever think your life is worthless or no one wants you. That's not true." Bill said, wanting to comfort Cheryl.

Shortly, Schwi joined to hug Cheryl and Bill as she said, "Humans... Ex-Machina... Riku taught Schwi that Life is life. You should cherish yours." Before smiling.

Cheryl felt their warm hugs and emotions, she felt great joy filling her heart. It felt similar to her father's loving hugs. 

Dwight rubbed his head while looking at them. He wanted to join in the hug but he felt it was too embarrassing to hug a woman, specially someone as pretty as Cheryl. 

**After ending the hug, the four of them found themselves surrounded by black fog and shortly after everything went dark they found themselves back to the main campfire with other survivors.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this part as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> -The part were Cheryl's aura is hidden by loneliness is actually the description of the perk "Sole survivor", and I got it through the shrine of secrets not from Laurie's bloodweb which is why Cheryl can use it in the story without meeting Laurie yet.
> 
> -After this chapter Schwi Dola will have less appearances in future chapters. Don't get me wrong, I loved all of her interactions (Maybe a bit too much too!) but I'm just worried that she might not fit Dead By Daylight canon. (But then again, so did Cheryl's canon ending in silent hill where it is implied she had a happy life afterward, but dead by daylight thinks she had miserable life. So I need to cheer her up through the characters little by little!)
> 
> -I'm will use less pictures in the future as I can't find many that aren't fanarts, and I can't draw at all! 
> 
> -Unfortunately I'll be busy with life and won't be able to update the story as frequent, but I'll try to update it whenever I can (might be months but don't lose hope.) If I don't update in a year in any way then I'm dead, otherwise the story will continue until stated otherwise. (Oh man, I haven't even given any romantic hints yet! At least I made some sweet moments.)


End file.
